1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional connector uses a locking lance and a retainer for doubly locking a terminal fitting in a housing. The retainer includes a body with a terminal locking portion to be locked to the terminal fitting and a housing locking portion to be locked to the housing. In recent years, there has been a strong request to miniaturize connector housings and retainers also have been miniaturized in response to this request. As a result, a pushing surface used to push a retainer into the housing becomes smaller, thereby making a pushing operation difficult.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H10-92502 addresses this difficulty by providing a connector with a pushing surface that extends forward from the upper surface of a body via a coupling in a central part. However, a pushing surface that extends toward the front in this way causes the retainer to incline so that the extended front is lowered when being pushed into the housing. This makes it difficult to mount the retainer smoothly.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a connector enabling a smooth mounting operation of a retainer even if a pushing surface is extended.